howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmel the Grisly
|Source = Franchise}} Grimmel the Grisly is the main antagonist of the film How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He is a dragon hunter who believes that dragons must be exterminated, and is responsible for bringing the Night Furies to near extiction, leaving Toothless the last one of his kind. Biography ''Dragon Hunting'' Prior to the events of the third film, Grimmel hunted down all Night Furies known to be in existence. Toothless is the only one he has not killed, possibly because he had been with Hiccup and therefore sheltered. ''Hunt for Toothless Physical Appearance Grimmel is a tall, slender man with gray hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He wears leather armor, brown pants, greyish-brown boots, and a hooded jacket. Personality Grimmel is a seasoned dragon hunter who lives for the thrill of the chase and anticipates every course of action that his prey will take. He is patient, determined, and waits for the right moment to strike. Grimmel has been described as "the darkest threat" to the Dragon Riders. He holds great prejudice towards dragons and is of the firm belief that they must be either imprisoned or eliminated. Any alternate ideas that involve coexistence are unacceptable to him, as he believes that dragons and humans simply cannot live together. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Hunting:' Grimmel is a substantially experienced hunter who knows how to track down his prey and anticipate their actions. Dragon Commanding: Grimmel managed to successfully drug six Deathgrippers and trained them to become vicious killers that obey his commands. He trained them through unknown ways to answer to his whistles. Dragon Riding: Grimmel is able to ride the Light Fury without any difficulties after drugging her with Deathgripper venom, until he is knocked off her back by Hiccup. Relationships Toothless Grimmel has claimed to have hunted down every Night Fury except for Toothless. This causes the latter to become the hunter's most coveted trophy, particularly since capturing Toothless simultaneously allowed him to capture the rest of Berk's dragons. His Deathgrippers Grimmel has subjected six Deathgrippers to his command by using their own venom against them. He did this by sticking vials of their venom into their heads through a collar that each one wears, drugging them into absolute obedience.}} Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being the best friend of his ultimate prize, Grimmel knows that Hiccup is an obstacle in his hunt and threatens to destroy everything the young chieftain loves if he does not give Toothless up. Unnamed Light Fury Grimmel captures Toothless and the Light Fury in his campaign to exterminate all dragons. Later on, Grimmel uses Deathgripper venom on the dragon in order to ride her and control her more easily. Fortunately, Hiccup saves the Light Fury by kicking Grimmel off her. Ruffnut Thorston Stoick the Vast When Grimmel first confronts Hiccup, he notices Hiccup has never heard of him. He tells Hiccup how Stoick, who has heard of him, was a great chief and one of the best dragon hunters of all time. He also states Stoick would be ashamed of the way his son is ruling Berk.}} Appearances Quotes Trivia *Grimmel's full name resembles that of Grimbeard the Ghastly. *Grimmel's intentions to enslave or exterminate all dragons are similar to that of Alvin the Treacherous from the book series. *Grimmel's hairstyle is similar to that of Gellert Grindelwald from the Fantastic Beasts films. *Grimmel shares several similarities with Viggo Grimborn. **Both characters rely on their wits to swindle and outmaneuver their enemies. **Both characters' main profession is hunting dragons. ***While Viggo hunted and killed dragons for profit, Grimmel hunted and killed dragons for pleasure and out of hatred. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Grimmel the Grisly Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters